creepypastanumber2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan The Killer
Ryan Vector Mercer was a very delight confident and nice child. born as a human He went to Lynch Wood High school at 15 with his older brother Bryan Hector mercer and ryan's saw his childhood friend Jennifer Valentine Mercer bullied by 3 boys. Ryan snapped, as he knife 2 boys and punch one boy in stomach Ryan Bryan and Jennifer knew that they took the bus they would see what had happen today. so the three of them ran to Ryan's house Bryan knew ryan had that feeling, not a regular feeling but... the feeling that rages him. the police came to house ryan's mother Sherry Dayanara Mercer asked did he committed a crime. Ryan could not hold back the truth as he told the truth the police that they will put him and jail, but then Bryan came and he said holding a machete "It was me I did it i beat those little punks" the police hold a gun saying "sir drop the weapon" as Bryan drop the machete he went to the cops as they hand cuffed him and take him out to the police car. "BRYAN!!!!" Ryan said with tears running down his eyes. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS I KILLED THE BULLIES" Bryan said to Ryan "don't worry about me little brother i don't want you getting hurt at all" Ryan broke into tears "BUT I DID PLEASE YOU HAVE TO TELL THAT I COMMITTED MURDER.... Ryan's mother puts her hands on his shoulders "Its okay sweetie you don't have to lie". Ryan was so upset that his brother was in jail he couldn't take the pressure as he said in his head "I can't believe that monster inside of me is making want to kill I can't take it no more". He said as he grabbed his machete and stabbed his heart he had committed suicide and died. Ryan's mother came to his room and saw her son dead. "RYAN! she said with tears in her eyes. stay with me Ryan please....." Ryan didn't respond as his parents took him to the cemetery and buried him and prayed. his twin sister Dana ran to Ryan's tombstone and hugged it, she was really said that her twin brother is dead. that night Zalgo appeared after Ryan's family went back home and revived the man now that he was 20 years old and so forth this possibility of Ryan the killer relives on the scene. After being revived, Ryan was told that he killed his brother zalgo would turn him human again. as ryan arrived to his house he killed his older brother but notice it was a set up. "no what have I done?!" he went to zalgo and he said "ZALGO!! YOU SET ME UP I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" he swung his machete but missed and zalgo cursed him. "miserable pawn you cannot defeat me your useless" as zalgo left his demonic blade ryan still had the divine light with the demon darkness and the light shine strongly he grabbed zalgo's blade and threw him. Ryan walk to zalgo rapidly devastating him with his own blade as zalgo died. with zalgo dead and peace restored Ryan decided to live his own path. "I know what I must do to save this world. I must I have no other choice." as ryan walked to find his true path he would finally get the life he wants. The end. (this story was not based off jeff the killer)